


Ensemble

by Akhoris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: armée, militaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Premiers jours dans le monde militaire avec ses épreuves et ses doutes. Une main se tend vers lui.





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème “ensemble”, vous noterez l’originalité du titre. Très très court :(

Il sentait que son corps arrivait à bout. La pluie tombait drue. Ses cheveux s’écrasaient sur son crâne et il sentait l’eau dégoulinait sur son visage. La moindre parcelle de son corps lui semblait trempée, le treillis lui collant à la peau dans une désagréable sensation de succion.   
Tout son être lui disait de s’arrêter, qu’il était arrivé à la limite. Il n’avait qu’une envie, se laisser tomber à genoux, dans la boue et s’écrouler pour se reposer.   
Il serra les dents et lutta contre lui-même. Il arriva à faire quelques pas de plus.   
Devant lui, à travers l’eau qui tombait en rideau, il ne voyait plus aucun des autres. Il était seul. Ils l’avaient donc tous distancés ainsi ?  
Quand il avait quitté sa campagne pour son service militaire, il ne s’était pas attendu à briller mais pas non plus à se sentir ainsi : un garçon de ferme qui n’avait tellement rien à faire dans cet univers. Cela faisait quelques jours à peine - peut-être deux semaines, il perdait un peu le compte des jours - et il se sentait déjà tellement déplacé dans ce décor. Ce n’était pas lui que de se trainer dans la boue sous des barbelés, de porter des charges bien trop lourdes sur des kilomètres ou de devoir franchir des murs plus hauts que lui.   
Tout ça lui semblait tellement hors de portée. Et il en avait la preuve.  
Finalement, le courage l’abandonna et il sentit ses jambes s’arrêter d’elles-mêmes. Il se sentit tanguer. Puis chavirer.  
Une main ferme le retint. Il ne l’avait pas entendu venir dans le déluge mais il sentit le poids de son corps se faire déporter sur celui de l’homme qui venait de lui offrir son soutien. Son regard croisa le sien et il tressaillit. Il reconnut la face près de la sienne dans la seconde malgré sa fatigue. Reyes.   
« Du nerf, Morrison. »   
Une vraie gêne s’empara de lui. Voilà qu’on le prenait en pitié et qu’on venait l’aider. Un de ses supérieurs direct qui plus est.   
« Ça va, je peux y arriver seul. » Il voulait y croire soudainement. Il voulait faire face et offrir le meilleur de lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas décevoir cet homme. C’était le genre de gars qui inspirait l’envie de lui plaire, de sentir qu’on vaut quelque chose à ses yeux. Et si ce n’était pas le cas, on pouvait remettre toute sa vie en perspective. C’était ridicule mais c’était ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant. Il voulait briller. Et ce n’était clairement pas le cas à cet instant précis.   
Non, là, il était piteux. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.  
« C’est pas vraiment le but, le bleu. On est pas ici pour se la jouer solo, tu sais. » Et il donna un petit coup d’épaule pour l’aider à se redresser.   
Morisson entreprit alors d’avancer, un pied devant l’autre, lentement, appuyant en partie son corps sur celui de son supérieur hiérarchique. On allait le tanner pendant des semaines pour cette faiblesse. Il en était sûr. Il craignait déjà le moment où ils allaient retrouver les abords de la base et qu’on allait le voir dans cet état de faiblesse.   
Il sentait la boue s’écarter autour de ses bottes à chaque pas. Il soufflait fortement mais son regard était perdu dans le lointain.  
« Je suis pas fait pour ça… » déclara soudainement Morrison, abandonnant tout espoir d’apparaitre comme une recrue potable. La fatigue tapait dans ses tempes.   
Le regard du latino se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.   
« Pourquoi donc ? »  
« Ça… l’armée… la guerre… »  
« Personne ne nait doué pour ça tu sais. »  
Le blond eut un petit reniflement. Pourtant, à y regarder, tout chez Gabriel lui inspirait le respect et le fait qu’il avait ça dans la peau. Il l’avait vu faire. Ce gars en imposait et c’était si naturel chez lui. Mais en reprenant ce qu’il venait de dire avec plus d’attention, il se demanda comment était Reyes à son arrivée dans l’armée. On a souvent du mal à imaginer le passé de ceux que l’on voit briller au-dessus de soi. Pourtant, le latino aussi avait dû un jour faire ses preuves, non ?  
« En attendant, je suis le seul que vous êtes en train de trainer. » finit par faire remarquer Jack en reportant son regard devant lui. A part la brume qui commençait à se lever pour ajouter sa présente à la pluie déjà si agaçante, on n’y voyait toujours rien. Pas l’ombre d’un autre gars pour lui assurer qu’il ne serait pas le seul à échouer.  
Gabriel lui sourit, un de ces sourires franc. Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux mais Jack ne sut l’identifier.   
« Parce que t’es le seul encore debout. Les autres ont déjà lâché l’affaire. Et toi, je t’ai vu lutter comme un furieux pour y arriver. Tu en as dans les tripes. Allez, on va le finir ce parcours. Ensemble, boyscout. Ensemble. »


End file.
